rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 129
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Lots More fabulous items/ideas for a BioShock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 129 --- --- --- --- --- Repeating Patterns : Art Deco decorations were often repetitive (saving money when the same modular decoration unit was replicated off the same mold/form/jig : sheet metal and terra cotta castings and tile work, glass brick, and even colored sheet glass (ie - Vitrolite). Of course in the BioShock game, if the nearest building exterior was too far, any fine detailing would be lost (and thus generally pointless). In the MMORPG there is more freedom of movement to see such details (as well as more rendering resources than available on the solo game level maps). More unique/ornate Art Deco detailings were reserved for things like doorways which focused attention. --- --- --- Pan American Exposition 1915 : "The buildings were constructed from temporary materials, primarily a combination of plaster and burlap fiber." I recall the remaining landmark Palace of Fine Arts in SF was rebuilt AFTER the fair in concrete and stone. The temporary construction that was used for these expositions allowed the construction to be done cheaply and quickly (the equivalent work, if done for permanent structures, would take years and lots more $$$). The first Columbia (for 1893) would have been made similarly, and would also be complicated by all the floaty stuff (particularly with that ridiculously short time the hack writers have the game's Timeline specify). Maybe in Columbia they used quantum plaster ?? ( '' was quantum plaster what Sander Cohen snorted, and re-animate corpses to make into his Plaster-coated Spider Splicers ?? '' ) - A Little TIME Math : The Battle (massacre) of Wounded Knee, December 29, 1890 (remember Booker allegedly 17 (?) ...) 1893 Columbian Exposition opened May 1, 1893, closed October 30, 1893 So just 3 years to get Columbia the Flying whatzit technologized, designed, funded and built (and by a teenager ?) This is primary narrative stuff for Infinite BS, so with such strange so-loose ideas about spans of time like this, it doesn't bode well for anything else they say. Dey Smoked Dope much ? '' (If anybody ever checked to see how flawed their story event timings were, nobody bothered to correct it - individual "neat ideas" that don't really fit together are actually 'Stupid ideas', when taken as a whole). --- --- --- '''Ballad of Tree #17' : Song of Praise (paid commemoration by Rapture's first 'Oxygen Millionaire' ) The wood sold well also. Ever after was used for the Radio commercials by the company. --- --- --- Dream a Little Dream of Myself : Since so many of the machines and behaviors you see in Columbia (Infinite BS) could NOT work as you see them, then the whole place must actually be in a Dream. (In Dreams, logic and the the laws of physics and mechanics and anything that works in a 'real way' don't mean anything for what can be seen in theme). Whose Dream it is, might not be so straight forward. Perhaps it is Comstock's guilty conscience, and he dreams that another entity within himself comes to destroy the evil -- he himself and his works. And that 'self' is also a murderous thug willing to kill people with his own hands - which he sets out to do wholesale). The daughter he sold or killed (mutilated/lobotomized or whatever) haunts him as well. Some carrion bird (a symbol of death) comes to feed on him repeatedly. The violence and mass-slaughter is a reminder of earlier times when human life mattered little to him, and thuggery and murder was his craft. The Dream is set in some fantastical freakshow contorted place, floating up in the clean sunlight in his dream, but representing the seedy earthbound Revival Tent scam/carnival he has been working his Lies in for the last few decades. The Zeppelins and weird flying things are reflections on the real things in the world by that time of 1917 - representing possible avenues of escape which he never quite achieved. In the end, fate catches him and sends him into the hell he didn't really believe in. Twist and Double Twist. Heh - better than some tired pseudo-science timetravel house of mirrors storyline, like which the pulp magazines exhausted over 50 years ago. Better game mechanics and gameplay would be call for (of course) with that better plot. --- --- --- "KNO RADIO" (sign out in water ... in a trailer for Rapture ??) ' : That "K" prefix denotes a American national designation for West of Mississippi (so that doesn't make sense). Nitpicking or just observing ... its likely to be just some Quickly thrown together Assets by people who don't know the significance of what they are using ? Perhaps a play on 'know' ? Perhaps someone who ran a station on the surface kept the name for nostalgia ? (Just to try to justify its appearance for the MMORPG, which would have it rather 'worse for wear' by 1970 ... nobodies doing the maintenance on the signs out there). --- --- --- '''Law And Order Actions (Vague - So Much Left Unexplained) ' : In more 'normal' times, violent Splicers (and other criminals) were 'handled' by law enforcement, and the incidents may have been alot less frequent earlier than after the "Kashmir Incident". Combat-Plasmids (and general ADAM abuse) became ALOT more common once the 'Civil War'/Anarchist Uprising started. SO such incidents may have been rare upto the time of Kashmir (Fontaine's_Army - but even any evidence for that is meager for us to to pin down the true ADAM-violence situation. This Audio Diary seems to be talking about the Shootout, but technically doesn't actually say much). That is the problem with so much speculation - even the little evidence in-game we are given is vague (it required less game development skill/effort than to make it precise perhaps ? And "Oh yeah, its clever to make the Players use their imagination" ??? ... SORRY NO - its a serious ratsnest and intentionally misleading). Ditto with 'the Fontaine Futuristics "Nationalization"' timing, and certainly there's the ("EVIDENCE" SHOWN) separate actions of the investigations into Fontaine's "empire". Ryan had to justify to the Public the actions he had taken (ie- The Shootout), and he needed certainty that he had stopped the Smuggling -- we certainly saw an extensive investigation setup at Neptune's Bounty in the Wharf Masters office. Fontaine probably had planned his "Death" well in advance, and had been positioning resources (away from his existing establishments, which had been likely to be well searched ... THAT would have been smart/probable - If we ignore the moronic exploits of the BaSx Fontaine as writers who never saw the original games character). Fontaine would NEED to completely separate his new "Atlas" identity. If Ryan found out, then the whole 'we are just poor people protesting' cover for the mayhem would turn into death warrants on Atlas for fomenting Terrorism and Murder. That's why being 'trapped like a rat' in Fontaines (in BaSx) was against his plans (and why it is illogical to see (allegedly clever) 'Atlas' acting the 'Big Man' there, short of what he needed to do to simply escape). Vagueness ... I thought the dates on the BaSx Audio Diaries made the different events' timings overly tight (same for events of the whole DLC), and there are a number of Conflicts to be found - with dates that make the story questionable ? That makes such details 'questionable'. How soon Fontaine's Dept Store started being used as a 'Prison' - we don't know (the whole Suchong events complicates/overlaps). Anyway, Fontaine had (available) lots of resources, and with the apparent ease that Booker/Elizabeth arrived, a question might be why he hadn't long previously escaped. Fontaines Department Store is like no proper temporary 'prison' I ever heard of (and rather convenient for the DLC's plot). It is all too loose a story - if Splicers were 'caught' to put them there, then chaining them up under supervision and NOT letting them run free is a logical measure for the expediency involved - but THAT wasn't done (pretty pathetic - but its "the plot" they chose ... it IS "DLC" after all, which generally has a notoriety for slackness). Later, you have Order somehow maintained in BS2 (but then Collectivists have usually ruled by 'the gun to the neck' method). It is hard to say how many of Lamb's followers were Splicers (or non-Splicers), and that being by later times when there was likely much less ADAM available (Little Sisters having been killed or getting too old). It is also easier to control/coerce Splicers who have lost their power (when their Combat-Plasmids don't work any more -- we have many years of time involved for that whole vague situation to have developed). There is similar uncertainty about details for facilities at Persephone - how they handled Insane "Too Dangerous" Splicers still with their powers or simply are insanely violent. We saw isolation tanks and prison cells still occupied (those covered cells) which might work for any non-Houdini (assuming that ability wasn't a faked Teleport power as has been suggested). So for much of this, we are chasing after logic with very few facts to go on, and some completely impossibly incorrect dates introduced in BaSx (specified on the Audio Diaries like "Product Recall" - which has Fontaine recording that supposedly on a date AFTER he was supposed to be dead) which brings ALL of the DLC dates into question/doubt. Another point there is : the "Sunk" inmates may likely be leftovers (if any) from the Shootout, and with others from "dead" Fontaine's criminal organization from across the city, some violent Splicers from the 'poorhouses' and the 'protests' (those who committed crimes), and various non-Splicer ringleaders (conspiritors) like Atlas (WHO SHOULD have been separated out and not left in that stupidly open prison). --- --- --- It Was All A Dream 'Cliche #17 ' : "Boy, What A Strange Dream I Had - What Did I Drink Last Night ?? It wasn't those solvent squeezins again ..." - Booker waking in his 'dive' apartment in Rapture ( He couldn't even maintain the rent on his Private Investigator Office. He now makes his booze money being a Clown at Children's Parties. How much further can a man fall ?? ) Yes, all of Burial at Sea was a dream. Anyone who knows anything could tell you that. --- --- --- 'Constants (That BS Trying to Link to Rapture ...) ' : There's always a '''Lampshade There's always a Lobster There's always a Lobotomy <<<<<<<<< There's always a Lodestone There's always a Labelmaker There's always a Ladle of Green Goop There's always a Liar And a Marabou Stork And a Manichean Heresy And a Marble And a Musket And A Musician And a Mook And a Cyclotron And a Cat Alien And a Chocolate Cookie And a Crapsack And a Cenobite And a Cannon etc... Unfortunately the VERY NATURE of Quantum Physics IS that there *ARE NO CONSTANTS* ' ''(I really wonder whom this quantum 'expert' (they say they consulted with) really was where they somehow got the idea that there are "ALWAYS CONSTANTS" - which is *FUNDAMENTALLY* excluded according to REAL Quantum Physics). (( A "BUCKET OF SALT" moment then for ANY OTHER claims Kennyboy & Team make when they get something so wrong.)) '' --- --- --- '''Heck, we coulda had Walking 'Columbia' ' ... But then they couldn't have attacked Peking during the Rebellion !! Well nothing says Walking Columbia couldn't also float (and dog paddle across the ocean), and then marched on to Peking ... "It turned out to be a sorta well armed, rather large walking tank ..." Stupid, but then -- Infinite BS ... --- --- --- 'Tear Fun (Tearing The Infinite BS 'A New One' ...) ' : * Interesting thing for Columbia would have been more permanent 'Tears'. Some identified as a predictable cycle of appearance ... ex- Old Faithful. Maybe with some 'Tears' on display with a frame around them (or covered in chicken wire or bricked up to keep "more" things from emerging from them). * OR THEY cause terror in the population - Columbia is haunted/cursed and huge masses of the population start to leave (this all accelerated as Elizabeth came into her "full powers" right when YOU showed up, of course) - many so scared they jump to their deaths. The side effects of all the 'Tears' drives most of the remaining people insane. Arkham Horror in the Flying Asylum ... * The 'Quantum' technicians have to run around trying to close Tears that lead to frightful places (but new ones keep opening up). That might have explained why Columbia seemed to be occupied by an army, and why all those weird monstrosities like the 'Fireman' were everywhere. Of course it wouldn't possibly be the happy 'normal' 1900-era "American" city which they attempted to show in the game. * Stranger (and More Fun) : It becomes like Half-Life with the Portal Gun, with people (and things) coming and going constantly through the Tears. We coulda had 'Skyline'/Tear weirdness (hmm, well they couldn't really deliver anything decent for that 'Skyline' anyway ... so maybe not.) * Those dark Goth concept pictures become reality as a spreading darkness engulfs Comstock's little Cultist paradise (Look out !!! Its gonna descend to Hell all in one piece - AS COMSTOCK FORTOLD, BUT WAS AFRAID TO SAY -- and his attempted escape was foiled). Skip the faux-science faux-history faux-religion mess/botch-up they laid on their game customers, and deliver something interesting ... (Bring back the weapon variations -- now very weirder with more fantastical shit, and Plasmid-ish stuff of the previous games, instead of dumbed-down dreck (DDD) and the overly repetitive combatz they dumped on us). --- --- --- 'The Prophet's Own Churros (Now with More Cocaine !!) ' : Several stands seen in Battleship Bay, and one in the 'Raffle & Fair' area (Booker picks up a Churro and puts out the eye of one of the Police Officers with it before eviscorating him). All those drugs that weren't illegal yet, and perhaps made it possible to 'forget' that Columbia was a Police State that East Germany would have envied. (The Prophet's Radium Eyedrops, and Fink's Feelright Laudanum, etc ...) --- --- --- '''"Harvesting" Little Sisters : The Nazi's used euphemisms too. SO in the game, the Player as "Jack" (and later Delta/Sigma) KILL a child (Oh, but its not a child ?? Listen to them talk if you want a contrary evidence about that.). There is a problem with trying to impart 'empathy' when the game's alternative is Killing. Come to think of it, "Saving" them isn't exactly doing them a favor when their fate is unknown in a very nasty place (you only have Tenenbaum's say so, and LOOK what listening to 'nice' Atlas got you ...). Third choice is to do nothing (which loses the player all those ADAM "wonderful toys" - something that would reduce the game experience quite a bit). AND You are FORCED to Harvest/Save at least once in BS1 (if you wish to advance very far into it before quitting). In BS2 you have the chance to enslave a Little Sister for your own purposes -- BEFORE either killing them or leaving them to their fate (never pick on up) all alone (or just let one ride around on you for the rest of the game ??). --- --- --- Concrete, The Solution : Slab concrete was a characteristic of the new Art Deco Architecture (used as a fairly new building material at that early time - 1920s). In Rapture, Concrete would be legion (being cheap, strong, and able to be prefabricated), needed (heavily reinforced) for the buildings' strength to hold out the massive water pressure. The basic concrete structures would be formed into 3-dimensional cells, to support in all directions against the environmental forces. Thus it would be employed to an even greater extent than on the Surface (the other aspect of Art Deco was the decoration which was then fastened to the concrete). Decorative Moulding could be done integral to the prefab castings with a whole variety of nice Art Deco texture patterns. Likewise simply shaped to be the 'canvas' for additional decoration added later. --- --- --- Skyline Inspired "Vigor" - "Barf Not" ''' : May have been sold under the same name in Rapture to fight "The Bathysphere Barfs" (motion sickness in wobbly Bathyspheres, a condition probably also not helped by faulty atmosphere purification units required within those tiny spaces -- there are NO windows that can be opened to let in some fresh air -- NOW do you understand how those things really COULDN'T have been the mass transit for the hoi-polloi ??). '''IF it was a logical universe, there also would be a "Joints don't Separate On ME Now" Vigor (for doing all that wrenching when jumping to/from Skyline as Booker does). Try to figure out what real 'gear' you would have to wear for actions like that -- tight fitting harnesses with tensioners to keep your joints from pulling apart, AND angle limiters/restrainers which would keep your limbs/back/neck from bending/twisting ways they weren't meant to. That harness will probably STILL bruise you where your body is tied in - actually quite a bit as you lurch to a stop on 'hooking on' after falling 50 feet or whatever. I'm not even considering yet all that equipment/weapons/ammo you carry about, which ALSO needs to be fastened securely, or it'll swing about and bonk you good. Now being encumbered with such a mass of harness gear, try to run about/move or take actions quickly while wearing it all -- nope doesn't work so good. Oh lets not forget that you will look pretty weird wearing all that contraption anywhere you go. Upstanding citizens don't "hitch" on the Skylines, and don't have to wear all that crap. So you will be sticking out like a sore thumb (or pinky). The cops would have 'monitor' vehicles which could move on the Skyline (safely), so also don't need this extra stuff, and they will have a nice stable gun platform versus anyone swinging about on a hook, shooting one handed. Given the FloatyShit™ they supposedly had (technology already used across Columbia), then a flying suit "Angel Wings" woulda been real logical thing, No ? Once they ditched that better trailer-seen--version of Skylines for the ham-strung diminishment they released, they very well could have decided bravely to toss what was left and done a personal 'air-vehicle'/flysuit game feature to replace it. Flying Model Ts (vehicles) with several good long chase scenes weaving through the cityscape ? Vox on flying motorcycles and a plot to destroy Comstock Tower with a hijacked Truck/Bus ?? That coulda (?) worked with a separate flying mode (and been a whole (GOOD) extensive game component to warrant its development effort). This isn't your grandfather's Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang. --- --- --- All Paths Lead To Ryan : In BS1, perhaps we don't go through too many places which are under Ryan's secure control (thus there are other more-normal places in Rapture where things have been done to keep the citizens alive and secure). Atlas/Fontaine wants to get Jack to Ryan intact, and running him through any competent opposition/security might not work out too well. So our character is led along a path through the terrorist-disrupted/ruined areas and places, where semi-deranged Splicers largely still inhabit (the Sane ones headed in the opposite direction from that Maniac who is shooting everything in sight). --- --- --- Sparkle-y Indicators (Not Just Glowing Game Items) to Make Things Easy-To-Find : Some games actually have effervescent glowing particles wafting about the object to make it easy to spot from a distance, and rising up to be visible when the item is hidden in clutter or behind something. More difficult tasks/missions/goodies wouldn't have these (Player has to learn how to Search in "Normal" mode ...) 'Tourist' Players would generally get easy things indicated to them this way. (Puzzles aren't everybody's thing ...) The usual MMORPG 'Hints' likewise would be a good idea for the casual 'Tourist' Players. They would primarily want to see everything, and sample the various game activities (but would only get superficial prestige things versus 'Hard' players). --- --- --- Fake was the Writing (All else is just Details) ''' : The Real Story would be about the Fakery that was 'Columbia' - At least in an attempt to explain how something that never could practically exist (even if the Quantum Rubbish did work) is still being presented. Have some scene of a meager mass of a crashing Zeppelin or Barge tearing into the chicken wire and plaster constructs/facades, and caving in whole sections in a very obvious way. (''But then they eliminated all those optional'decision' Elizabeth Tear scenes they showed in Trailers, didn't they ... '' ) Real buildings take years to build and thousands of skilled (paid) workers to construct (and not just by some forced labor of stolen prison farm inmates). That's many more than ever could live in Columbia, and certainly would NOT be people who would buy into Comstock's cultism or narrow social philosophy. Even the initial small 'Show City' part of Columbia, that WOULD be built for the exposition, wasn't (and couldn't be) built in any substantial way. Nobody would pay for (or could pay for) that expanded mirage either. Even with YEARS of time after Comstock took over, there's no way it would get built. Only in some Fantasy, which blows away any connection to Real World relevance which the writers claimed. Some vast use of Alien technology, (?) its isn't shown to be the excuse. Maybe 'shit floats', but you still have to be able to build the 'shit' (the 'shit part' is never explained). Tap into Elizabeth's faux-quantum powers? It would get a bit too magical there, though a story about her 'escape' causing doom (when SHE powers the place) may have been a huge logical improvement. Columbia, supposedly the 1900 era Typical/Ordinary/Represenative/Theoretical/Analogistic American City, simply isn't justified by the story. But it really doesn't matter, does it ?? Except that they tried so hard to claim that it did, and THAT IS ALL WAS was relevant to the Real World (Supposedly exposing those social issues to try to make the game "meaningful" and "cutting edge", instead of simply being a gratuitous slaughterfest for your average game player). Unfortunately, most LoLCat "I Can Has Cheeseburger?" captioned pictures are more "meaningful" and more "Socially Relevant" than this raft of lipservice issues thrown together for this game. People who write/make games really don't have to "know how real things work, or get done", and Bad writers don't understand that they only fool people who don't care when they write poorly. The writer's things don't really have to work. The writers don't really have to explain how it could work. It doesn't have to make sense at all, and you can pretend it does all you want. For Infinite BS this pretty "Flying Fustercluck of Poorly Thought-out Ideas" was something players might pause in between the interminable mass-slaughter (and bin diving) to say "Oh how pretty", and then briefly listen to some pointless emoting of Elizabeth and Booker. But then its back to the endless shooting (and bin diving) - the actual game. The whole pretty setting was as irrelevant as the faux-science drivel and faked-religion was, as it always served to just set up the next of the game's chain of tedious firefight situations. "Its Only A Game" retort the fanbois, And I answer : "Yes. Only (and tedious), and Nothing More" --- --- --- '''Yet Another Asset Type - Game/Tool Interface Skins : Creative Player Creators can come up with all kinds of neat interfaces (and theme-ized goodies) to put over the various game interfaces (and various creation tools too to assist optimizing their use). This include standard and new widgets using the allowed custom scripting to create functionality and effects and more effective use of the interface (better data visualization, specialization of shortcuts, better 'theme-ing', etc...) Players could then select/install the interchangeable interface skins with extra/additional utility added (useful tools to do repetitive actions and customized for improved usability). The online community system would have the usual vetting/publishing/distribution/reviewing/tutorial mechanisms (and problem reporting/fixing/improvement request/recommendation stuff) for these "skins". --- --- --- Grooming Tips For Splicers : * How to care for "The Tooth" * Discolorations - how to set yourself apart * Running Sores, those annoying bastards ... * The Right clothing can hide ever so much. * Twitches- they just mean you are like everyone else. * Toupees are much easier to care for ... * Mask Chafing, that one thing we all know about. * Things makeup just don't cover. * Limping can be done with Real Style. --- --- --- "Disconnect !!!!" ' : One of the Policemen you slaughter in Infinite BS shouts this. Is he really talking about the game writers grasp of reality ? SO Booker just picks up this thing and starts decapitating people with it, or crushing their heads or tearing their chests open with this contrived buzz-saw-like device. (is this some unconscious projection ??) Where did he learn to do that ? Is it what the US Calvary used against the Indians, or similar to the Pinkerton's standard Union 'Handling' Device ? Oh yes, your character is already a homicidal maniac before you even start mass-slaughtering things in the game - ' Didn't you Know That ? ''' Oh. He's first given a little demonstration as the policeman threatens him with it (and it falls right off the cops hand so conveniently and Booker picks it up, puts it on as if he's used one for half his life, knows how to activate it, and then procedes to (and NOT slice his own arm off) grab that cop and then skillfully plunging it into the cops face. Booker is spattered/slathered by blood whipped about by that handy circa 1900 rotary device - and that nice metallic tang is left hanging in the air. Any hint here that Levine & Co have a low opinion of both cops and of the Players' intelligence, and some need to outdo the other violent games??? Hmmmm, "Execute" option ???? Yes, THIS game IS about 'Redemption" ... '''BS. --- --- --- Outside the MP Fighting McDonagh - There are Alot of Odd Ruins Made of Girders and Broken Concrete : Look out the Windows a bit (when you have time). McDonagh's place was built later, as per the novel, so something else which had been on the spot looks to have been demolished (possibly something to do with the city's construction ...). In my modified level maps Neptune's Bounty, I've added the Multi-Player McDonagh's map as an adjacent expansion (its quite a bit bigger than the original small bar and 'backrooms' seen in BS1). Assuming McDonagh's sideline business went well, that expansion makes sense. --- --- --- Rummage Sale : Various dealers in New Rapture who sell all the miscellaneous bits and pieces Players find, and bring back from "The Ruins" (LITERALLY tons of the stuff ...). Great for spare parts, or odd materials needed for various projects (Other than shards of concrete, just about anything might be useful). Partially a 'Picker' Game (Mini-Game), with 'clutter pile' game mechanics close enough to real Physics. Probably with a time limit kinda thing there for that, with chances to get 'better stuff' from the choice bins. (Various Missions might employ a similar Sift-n-Grab element where the player has to salvage and then 'get out' with some short hectic activity for excitement. A 'job' a Player might have is : Sorting stuff for one of these Junk 'Salvage' Dealers - into classified bins. ("Eh, Its a job..." - Perhaps that night you can eat Beef-E hamburgers instead of Fishsticks (again)). A Mini-Game probably perfect for the smartphone/tablet ('Secondary Quick Play' outside of the main PC Adventuring full-ONLINE interface of the game). --- --- --- add to audio diary page "Join the Rapture Family and Be Reborn" (Public Announcement Heard in AE Depot) ''' : Sofia's spamming announcements (constantly annoying). But would they be saying THAT if there were people still who WEREN'T part of the 'Rapture Family' (or those constantly with 'doubts')??? I posit (for the MMORPG) that she only controlled a part of Rapture (the southern chunk ... see map), which would make her constant propagandizing attempts NOT just to get new people for her 'Family", but to keep them from escaping her grasp (when people heard rumors/stories of how much better it was in the rest of Rapture, which is away from her crazy collectivist tyranny). The MMORPG might have you still trying to find holdouts of 'The Family' (it takes place after Sofia is long gone, but some hardcases are still around in that area of the city). --- --- --- '''Audio Diarrhea : Most of Sofia Lamb's spewings, which are reminiscent of endless mind-numbing totalitarian propaganda (Ryan didn't do a fraction as much as that collectivist crap continuum spew we got from Sofia in BS2). Oh Look She has a Book !!! Good sychophants, you buy it - or else. (( '' If this was some attempt to show the 'other side of tyranny' supposedly compared to 'Ryan' it is pretty lame-assed - Ryan's Philosophy of Freedom and trying to protect Rapture from Terrorists, versus Ms. Killing Fields with her plans to remake Human Nature and turn the Whole World into her personally designed hell. '' )) --- --- --- --- ---